


[Fanart] Motivation

by keyflight790



Series: Foam Friends [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Fanart for Motivation by bixgirl1





	[Fanart] Motivation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Motivation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449813) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



“I want you,” Harry said, and Merlin _fuck_ , he might collapse soon, but at least he’d do it on top of Draco.

There was that pause again, then a light, non-committal hum. “You can have me,” Draco said, voice low and promising. Then, because he seriously  _was_  an absolute  _rat fucking bastard_  added, “After one hundred and twenty-five.”

- [Motivation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F13449813&t=NjFkYjE0MTM3MjYzMmIyODUwYWMxOGVjYmZhOGVjYzY4OWI3YjNkZiwxU09yVzNTZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AFY_VtCxJXOp9UIYFsIN2Pg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fkeyflight790.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F178917303023%2Fi-want-you-harry-said-and-merlinfuck-he-might&m=1) by [@bixgirl1](https://tmblr.co/mcnzBwaPrc2gQ2VMN48k0SQ)

–

To the lovely [@bixgirl1](https://tmblr.co/mcnzBwaPrc2gQ2VMN48k0SQ) , and your delicious, motivating story.  I love how these boys can be so snarky and so supportive at the same time, and you are masterful at writing their dynamic.  I hope you enjoy your half-naked foam friends as much as I enjoy reading your works!  

  
And to my wonderfully supportive and motivational [Tsundanire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire) and the Drarry Discord, you all are absolute treasures.  Thanks for letting me be a part of your squad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own the foam. I think. I have a receipt at least. That's about it though.


End file.
